


the ways you say 'i love you'

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Fantasy AU, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, also evil Aone uh oh, kagehina with wings is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fantasy au drabble of kagehina with wings, demons, and an evil Aone</p><p>based on tumblr user trash-by-vogue's writing prompts "the ways you said I Love You"</p><p>#3. as a scream<br/>#35. as a goodbye</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ways you say 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mottainai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottainai/gifts).



> aka - i finally have some internet so i decided to upload this
> 
> also, this is an au that im currently expanding on and will make into a much longer, much more painful work. i'll see you all in hell :)

 

 

 

Hinata gripped the sword tighter in his hand, the rain pounding into his skin like nails. He roared, cutting down another demon, its body bursting into cold fire and dark ash with a wailing scream. He lifted his eyes to the parapet of the black castle walls, where Kageyama struggled against hordes of foul creatures and evil beasts.

And then he was there, suddenly, quietly. He appeared behind Kageyama, his blood-red broadsword held above his great horned head like an executioner’s blade.

Demon Lord Aone. The Iron Wall of Bakmundur.

“Kageyama!” Hinata cried. Kageyama turned, his sword coming up just in time to deflect the great drop of the guillotine-like blade that fell towards his head. Aone roared, swinging the broadsword up, arms bulging with dark fire, eyes brimming with black light. The demon lord snarled, and brought the sword crashing down on Kageyama again.

Hinata sprinted towards the wall along the ground carved with demon blood, his shoulders flexing and his back arching and his black feathered wings stretching to their full length and then he was up, rocketing skywards, hurtling along the wall to flip over the parapet, screaming, “Kageyama! _I’m here!_ ”

And he froze.

Kageyama knelt on the ground, head hanging, his wings battered and draped around him like a torn cape. Aone stood over him, his broadsword resting lazily on Kageyama’s neck. A flick of his hand and Kageyama would be dead.

Kageyama looked up. His dark eyes widened when they caught Hinata’s golden ones.

“Dumbass,” he croaked. “Get out of here! Now!”

Hinata stumbled forward. He reached for Kageyama, his mouth trying to speak, his mind racing to understand what was about to happen, because no, it couldn’t be, _it couldn’t be, Kageyama couldn’t be…_

“Tobio,” he whispered.

The broadsword lifted.

Kageyama smiled, his eyes closing wearily.

“I love you, Shouyou.”

The blade fell.

A crack of thunder split the sky, lightning ripped open the heavens, and the earth exploded with black water as the rain flooded the world, flooded Hinata’s face, his throat tearing as he screamed and his heart was wrenched from his chest, as Kageyama’s body fell, as Hinata’s soul was murdered in front of his eyes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *bows*  
> don't hate me, when i actually start building this au, no smol babs will die
> 
>  
> 
> often.........
> 
>  
> 
> #3 was hinata's scream 'i'm here' and kags was #35 (pretty obvs) as his goodbye :')


End file.
